Hotaru and Usagi are Outlaws
by Xena1
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru are in the Outlaw Star Dimension. No betrayel


Hotaru and Usagi Are Outlaws?!  
  
By: Hope  
  
Chapter 1 - Hotaru?! But I Thought it Was Malfina!  
  
"Gene! Watch this case until it opens. A girl by the name of Malfina should be in there." Hilda informed him in a rush because the K-Pirates were attacking the building they were using as a hideaway. "You mean a real girl is in there?" Jim asked horrified pointing to the case. "No, the girl is not real. She is an android. Now, when it opens take Malfina to Horrus." Hilda ordered. She turned and ran out the building. When Hilda was out the door, the case started counting down from ten. "Ten.Nine.Eight.Seven.Six.Five.Four.Three.Two.One." The latches popped off and smoke hissed out. The top lid slowly opened. When the top was completely opened Gene and Jim stood there stunned. There was a girl that looked to be around 5'6 with dark purple, shoulder length hair. She was wearing a white bodice with a purple miniskirt and a sailor collar. She was in a fetal position with her glaive lying in front of her. Her eyes popped open and she stood up bringing her glaive with her. She looked around frantically searching for something. "Where is the Princess?" She asked alarmed. She has never been separated from her princess and she didn't like that feeling of separation. Jim was the first to snap out of his trance. He stared at the girl confused. "Princess?! There is no princess." He told the girl. He looked over at Gene who trying to stop his nose from bleeding. In a blink of an eye, the strange girl had her glaive to Jim's throat. "I will ask you again. Where is the Princess?" She said pushing her glaive closer to the skin. "There is no Princess!" Jim told her again. The next thing he knew, he was on his back with the glaive positioned over his heart. Hilda came in on an amusing sight. Jim was on his back with a glaive above his heart, the glaive being held by Malfina and Gene backing away from the crazy girl even though he still had a bloody nose. 'I didn't know Malfina could use a weapon.' Hilda thought. "Malfina! Stop this at once!" Hilda ordered. The girl's cold and deadly eyes turned on her. "If you do not tell me where the Princess is, I will kill him." She declared. Then she did a double take. "Wait, how did you know that name?" She asked. "It's like I've been trying to tell you. There is no princess!!" Jim stated again screaming. "He's right, there is no princess. I know that name because that is your name is it not?" Just to get you straight, my name is Hotaru Malfina Tomoe. No one but the Princess and friends can call me Hotaru. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." Hotaru warned them. She moved the glaive from Jim's heart and let him stand. He stood and dusted him self off. "Well, now that we got that all cleared up, come on Malfina. We have to go." Hilda said grabbing for Hotaru's hand. Hotaru yanked her hand back. "You are not my Princess, so you have no control over me. Besides, I'm not leaving here until I find the Princess." Hotaru told them. She sat down on the floor and thought back to one of the later conversations she had with Usagi after they found out they were Sailor Senshi.  
  
Flashback "Hotaru if you ever lost and can not find me, send me a Sailor Senshi Plea. I will hear it even if we are on different ends of the universe. Just Remember to do it in private okay?" Usagi asked. "All right." Hotaru said sniffling. "Remember if one of us ever dies the other will be reborn as well. You are my darkness just like I am your light. One cannot live without the other." Usagi told the crying child in her arms. "Will you remember that for me Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded her head and hugged Usagi never wanting to let go. "I will always be with you Firefly." Usagi said hugging her back. End Flashback  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. Gene, Jim and Hilda were staring at her. She as closed her eyes again. Usagi? Hotaru? Is that you? Where are you? Haruka and Michiru are going to be so mad at me. Usagi told her. Hotaru giggled. Hai, princess it's me. I don't know where I am. I'm in some building with two guys and a woman that keeps ordering me around. They want me to go with them, but I said I couldn't until I find you. Hotaru told her. Well go with them. What? You can't be serious. I am. Tell them that you will go, only if you can go to a place called Blue Heaven. I'll be there, but I'm going by the name Suzuka, all right? All right. Hotaru cut the plea with Usagi. She opened her eyes only to see dark purple light. When the light faded away she saw the stunned looks of Hilda, Gene and Jim. 'No wonder Usagi told me to do this in private.' She stood up and duster herself off. "I will go with you on one condition." Hilda cut in. "Well let's go then." She said grabbing Hotaru's hand again. Hotaru yanked her hand back and stared at Hilda. "I will go with you only if I can go to Blue Heaven." "Why do you want to go there?" Gene asked. "The Princess told me to meet her there." Hotaru answered. "But." Hotaru cut off Jim. "If you say that there is no Princess you will have a shorter life." "Fine. We will go to Blue Heaven, but we have to make a quick stop first. Will you come with us?" Hilda asked. 'Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?' Hotaru asked herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at Hilda again. "Fine. I will go with you." Hotaru declared. There was a blast from above. "Damn. I thought I got rid of them." Hilda stated. She ran out of the building with Hotaru, Gene and Jim behind her. Outside there was a whole swarm of K-Pirates "Holy shit." Gene swore. "I'll take care of this." Hotaru said walking towards the K-Pirates. "But how can an android take care off all those K-Pirates?" Hilda asked. "Who the hell said I was an android?" Hotaru asked. "Your not an android?" Jim asked. "Of course I'm not an android." Hotaru snapped. She turned back to face the K-Pirates. "Saturn." Hotaru positioned her glaive in front of her with the glaive standing straight up. ".Silence." She twirled the glaive above her head. ".Glaive." She brought the glaive down slowly pointing it towards the K-Pirates. ".Surprise!" A small ball of purple light started to grow at the tip of her glaive. When it was done, she pushed the glaive forward and sent the ball towards the K-Pirates. The K-Pirates didn't even have a chance to scream, even if they could. When the light subsided there was a huge crater with nothing in it. No bodies, no blood, no nothing. 'Whoa. I better not get on her bad side.' Gene and Jim thought at the same time. Hilda on the other hand was smirking. 'What power! I wonder if I kill her so-called princess would I be able to control her.' Hilda thought. "Well shall we then?" Hilda asked everyone. Hotaru was about to walk back to the group of three but she collapsed. By the time she hit the ground she was unconscious. Another purple light surrounded her again. This time when the light subsided Hotaru was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark purple shirt with Death written in silver across the chest. Hilda sighed. "Gene, can you take Malfina to Horrus?" Gene, who had finally got his nose to stop bleeding, bent down to pick Hotaru up. 'I wonder what happened to her. One minute she's wearing that weird outfit and the next she is wearing regular clothing.' Gene thought. He followed Hilda back to Horrus, but something else was bothering him. When he first met Hilda she told him that she needed to go somewhere. But why did she need him and Jim? Was whatever she was doing, so important that she needed assistance? He decided to voice hi concern. "Hey Hilda," He saw Hilda's head turn, but she didn't stop walking. "where is this quick stop anyway, and why did you need me and Jim?" Gene asked. Hilda sighed and stopped right in front of Horrus. She turned around to face the two. "It's on an asteroid near a star in the Anubis Galaxy. I need all three of you because I'm planning on taking the ship that is there, and it's not a one-person job." Hilda turned and opened up Horrus. She entered the ship with Gene and Jim behind her. Gene placed the unconscious Hotaru in a seat between him and Jim. He saw Hilda take the pilot seat and put in the coordinates for the asteroid. Pretty soon they were off. 


End file.
